Gwent
on }} Gwent is the het ship between Gwen and Trent from the Total Drama fandom. Canon The relationship between Gwen and Trent is arguably the main one during the first season and the first half of the second season. In the first season, Gwen and Trent gravitated towards each other quickly and hints of a mutual attraction between the two were clearly visible as early as the first episode. Though there was a point in time where Gwen was unsure if she should trust Trent, he made up for it and their close friendship culminated in a brief kiss. Shortly after this, their trust was broken again due to Heather's scheming, as Heather wanted to make Gwen miserable again. After sparking a feud between them, she planned on getting one of the two eliminated, which she successfully managed to do when Trent was voted off in Search and Do Not Destroy. Regardless, Gwen and Trent managed to make amends by the end of the season and began dating. In Total Drama Action, their relationship initially starts out strong but gets more and more strained due to the complications from the competition, which begins when they are placed on separate teams. To add to the difficulties, Gwen becomes increasingly closer to Duncan, which causes Trent to grow jealous. Soon Trent becomes desperate to preserve his relationship with Gwen, going so far as to throw challenges hoping to impress her, thanks to some misunderstood advice from Owen. Gwen quickly notices this and thinks that because of her, Trent becomes mentally unstable. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Gwen and Trent broke up as Gwen couldn't bear to see him changing for the worst. Unbeknownst to them, Justin overheard their conversation and accused Gwen of having an alliance with Trent. Pressured by this, Gwen told the Killer Grips to vote Trent off later that night. Because of her guilt for breaking Trent's heart and telling his team to vote him off, Gwen throws her team's challenge in The Chefshank Redemption and voted herself off. Their relationship was the major topic in the first two aftermaths where the majority of the contestants and the audience sides with Trent over Gwen, believing that Gwen had sold him out (oblivious of Justin's role). When Gwen arrives as a guest in the second aftermath, all misunderstandings between the two are cleared and the two remain friends. After Total Drama Action, the two of them move on from their relationship, with Trent seeing other girls while Gwen begins to fall for Duncan. In Total Drama World Tour, Gwen and Duncan start dating after Duncan cheats on Courtney, fulfilling Trent's prediction from the previous season. Despite this, when the two of them meet again in Aftermath Aftermayhem, the former couple is still able to interact in an awkward, albeit friendly, manner with no signs of jealousy from Trent like before, showing that both have moved on but still remain on friendly terms. Camp TV Gwen's prototype is shown to not get along at all with Trent in the initial form of the show, even being seen strangling each other in a promotional image. Instead, she seemingly has a relationship with Geoff, but the idea was later scrapped for the final version of the show (although a homage was paid to Geoff and Gwen's original relationship). Fanon The ship sailed as a result of the canon relationship between the two. The first hints of ship tease dated back to the first episode of the first season. Gwen was among the fan favorites of the six relationships that were canon at the time, its popularity only challenged by Duncney. However, there were still fans who found their relationship to be boring and cliche and who disapproved of Trent's role in the show being a satellite character for Gwen. The ship lost its popularity in the second season, with Trent starting to act obsessive towards Gwen and losing challenges on purpose for her. In spite of this, the ship still remained among Total Drama's more popular ships. As a result of the ship's popularity, their break-up was not received well and the episode in which it happened is considered to be one of the worst episodes in the franchise by many fans. The couple's shippers were sad to see their ship sink. Portion of the fanbase, however, was glad to see Gwuncan replace it. Both sides were happy when Gwen and Trent were shown to be friends in the third Aftermath of the third season, even despite Gwen's recent reputation as a boyfriend kisser. Fans were also happy to see that Trent had moved on and was no longer clingy towards Gwen (although this had already started back in the second season). The shippers were hoping this would be a hint for their potential reunion as a couple and were sad to find out this was not the case. Even today, there are a lot of fans who wish for the two to come back to each other. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Gwen/Trent tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : TUMBLR : WIKIS : on Trivia * A running gag in the series is they always get interrupted by somebody else when they are together, usually Owen, Cody, or Chris. *This is the only couple that is seen together in the promotional picture for the first season. * They were both eliminated in the sixteenth episode of a season. * They are both the lowest ranking members on their respective teams in Total Drama Action. * Coincidentally, Jen Masterson of 6teen (who shared the same voice actress with Gwen) also dated and dumped a character who was voiced by Trent's voice actor. Photos HarshShoddyConch-small.gif Videos TOTAL DRAMA Gwent vs Gwuncan Who was best? TOTAL DRAMA Gwen ❤️ Trent The whole story References Navigation